


В попытках оторваться

by AlyonaSL



Series: Древнеегипетская поэзия и другие чудеса древности [3]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: У них обоих есть проблемы, и новые отношения никогда не бывают лёгкими. Или Ларри все это недооценивает, и Акменра не собирается отпускать его.





	В попытках оторваться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sundering Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704767) by [pan_ismyhomeboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_ismyhomeboy/pseuds/pan_ismyhomeboy). 



> бета - Ленэль  
> Перевод эпиграфа этой части сделан переводчиком самостоятельно

_Дикий гусь взмывает и парит,_  
много их: садятся сами в сети,  
стаями гнездятся в камышах. 

_Но не до добычи мне уже,_  
я спешу теперь скорее к дому:  
ведь любовь зовёт меня туда. 

_Жажду я обнять тебя скорей,_  
жар груди твоей почуять сердцем.  
Мне не оторваться от тебя. 

Ларри уже не так молод, как когда-то. Но эта мысль никогда не придёт вам в голову, если вы увидите, как они с Акменра набрасываются друг на друга, словно два кота в охоте. Нет, конечно, Ларри — человек солидного возраста, и он никогда не сравнится со своим партнёром в выносливости, гибкости тела или способности пережить несколько оргазмов за одну ночь — но он чувствует странный прилив сил от каждого украденного поцелуя. И стона. И секса. Возможно, в какой-то мере это действие скрижали. Но Ларри не уверен в том, что странный волшебный артефакт может так влиять на него. Повышать его возбуждение и убеждать его тело, что оно в самом деле стало лет на десять моложе. (И кстати, похоже, что у него действительно стало меньше седых волос; Ларри думает как-нибудь обсудить это с Акменра, но тот его всё время, гмм, отвлекает).

Да, волшебная скрижаль может обманывать смерть, но Ларри практически уверен, что большая часть его жизненной силы исходит от её владельца. Находиться в центре внимания Акменра — о, это одновременно и подавляющее, и опьяняющее чувство. Хотя внутренний голос шепчет — будь осторожен. Потому что они движутся слишком быстро, падают слишком сильно, и все, что чувствует Ларри — что он больше не безумно влюблённый охваченный гормонами наивный подросток. Он едва ли вообще охвачен этими самыми гормонами (хотя все так же влюблён и наивен), как когда-то после свадьбы — с Эрикой на руках и Ником в перспективе. Нет, заниматься сексом с Акменра — это совсем другое дело, но всё же Ларри вновь идёт в египетскую экспозицию или комнату охраны (или, помнится, один раз это было за стойкой информации). Иногда это кажется обманом, как будто они оба совершают ужасную ошибку и оба знают это, но ни один из них не готов в этом признаться. Да, однажды Ларри покинет бренный мир — просто потому, что он стареет, в отличие от экспонатов, — но он знает, что Акменра уже любит его каждой клеточкой своего сердца.

Знает, потому что Акменра сказал ему, и когда Ларри не произнёс ничего в ответ — в глазах фараона все равно было то же терпеливое принятие, которое Ларри помнит с самой первой ночи. Может быть, он чувствовал бы себя лучше, если бы Акменра переживал, или, возможно, ожидаемо требовал бы какой-то ответной платы. Но ничего такого не было: Акменра просто говорил все эти слова и целовал Ларри, несмотря на его ответное молчание, и у Ларри готово было разорваться сердце, настолько всё это было невыносимо.

Он просто собирается всё испортить, рассказав Акменра об этом. Он хочет взять фараона за плечи, хорошенько встряхнуть и спросить: как, чёрт возьми, его угораздило влюбиться в такого идиота. Он собирается сказать Акменра о том, что готов забыть и Эрику, и Ники, и свою семью, и всех своих бывших, а больше всего — самого себя. Это то, что Ларри называет тенденцией: когда ты остаёшься один и просто игнорируешь все вдохновляющие речи бывших президентов о том, что нельзя научить старую собаку новым трюкам.

И не то чтобы он забыл про всё это перед тем, как начать спать с Акменра. Скорее Ларри начинает это вопреки своим многочисленным, подавляющим, довольно настойчивым оговоркам. Может быть, он просто устал быть идиотом; может быть, он получает слишком много эгоистичного удовольствия от того, что его необъяснимо обожает настоящий правитель с телом древнеегипетского бога. А может быть, это из-за тёплого свечения внизу живота, когда Акменра смотрит на него с такой мягкой улыбкой, которая словно говорит: «Мой дорогой, мой драгоценный, и просто — мой».

Ларри ещё не знает, любит он Акменра или нет. Он уже был влюблён, и любовь выгрызла хороший кусок его жизни, когда Эрика появилась в ней — а потом ушла, и тогда он был уверен, что вышел из этой игры навсегда. А теперь у него бабочки в животе, и жар на щеках, и сам он застывает неподвижно и буквально тает, когда смуглая рука поглаживает его затылок. (Там всегда было довольно чувствительное место, но ни один партнёр не пользовался этим так, как Акменра). Ларри нравится думать, что в его возрасте он успел узнать несколько фактов: например, что окситоцин — это адский наркотик, и когда оказываешься поглощённым сексом после хорошего воздержания — хотя, конечно, оно длилось не три тысячи лет — волей-неволей начинаешь использовать все виды полуправды, чтобы оправдать свою тягу к другому человеку для удовлетворения наболевшей потребности. Да, Ларри понимает всё это. Но не уверен, понимает ли Акменра. Он совсем мальчишка: сколько ему было, когда он умер? Девятнадцать, двадцать? Да, он был правителем, но всё равно слишком молод, чтобы успеть пару раз эффектно испортить свою жизнь (и жизни окружающих) и научиться на этих ошибках.

Но, конечно же, Акменра не хочет обо всём этом слышать. Он называет Ларри невозможными словами — такими, как «любимый» и «мой», он сжимает их лбы вместе во время оргазма, он целует каждый дюйм тела Ларри, пока тот буквально не попросит взять его член в рот. А после всего, когда они, совершенно обессиленные, лежат, обхватив друг друга, он гладит Ларри по лицу и шёпотом рассказывает ему всякие истории: о жизни, о доме, который остался так далеко в прошлом. Часть этих историй — даже на английском языке: но чаще Акменра говорит на родном, когда хочет рассказывать больше, чем быть услышанным. Ларри уже начинает опознавать некоторые слова — имена в основном, несколько мест и еще какие-то основные глаголы, но фараон говорит быстро, и Ларри остаётся довольствоваться только взлётом и падением его интонации.

Иногда Акменра задумчиво рассказывает о своей жизни в Древнем Египте, о родителях, братьях и сёстрах, о бывших любовниках и тайных свиданиях, а его рука тянется, чтобы потрогать Ларри и получить удовольствие от чего-то тяжелеющего под ладонью. Иногда он негромко говорит о том, каково ему было в пустыне веками, или в саркофаге десятилетиями, и его приходится обнимать, пока он не перестанет вздрагивать от слёз. А потом, так же медленно, Ларри трахает его пальцами, раскрывая, до тех пор, пока Акменра буквально не развалится на куски. (Ларри знает: иногда только после полного развала жизнь снова обретает смысл).

— Что тебе нужно? — тихо спрашивает Ларри, вытирая пот со лба Акменра.

— Я не знаю, — отвечает фараон: обессиленный, с покрасневшими глазами. Его руки дрожат, когда он дотягивается до волос Ларри. — Всё. Ты.

Акменра так уверен в сказанном, а вот Ларри — не очень, но у него нет ответа, когда у них обоих снова перехватывает дыхание в полутёмной комнате.

***

У Акменра нет сердца: по крайней мере — работающего. Да, у него все еще есть этот орган в грудной клетке, там же, где оно и было в тот день, когда он умер, хотя сейчас это сердце практически только и делает, что собирает пыль. А другие органы уже давно расстались с телом и теперь спрятаны в баночках-канопах под бдительным присмотром целого пантеона богинь. Но там нет сердца: хотя вряд ли фараону оно необходимо в загробной жизни. Правитель без сердца далеко не уйдет и не совершит никаких значимых деяний.

И сейчас сердце Акменра не работает, но он клянётся, что ощущает пульс на собственной шее. И может возбуждённо дышать, несмотря на то, что у него больше нет лёгких. Он всё ещё не до конца понимает силу скрижали, и может, не поймёт никогда. В нём нет крови, но его кожа краснеет от удовольствия при прикосновении, и его эрекция пока еще не подводила ни его, ни его любовника. Его сердце не бьётся, и всё же Ларри говорит, что слышит его удары, когда его голова лежит на голой груди Акменра.

Какова бы ни была природа этого фантомного сердца — и самого фантомного фараона, волшебным образом возвращенного к жизни — Акменра знает, что ему дан второй шанс, которого большинство людей в мире не получат никогда. Есть несколько других экспонатов, которые, по его мнению, чувствуют то же самое: хотя Акменра не знает, как поговорить с тираннозавром, или с африканским львом, или с капуцином, чтобы подтвердить свои подозрения. Но он не намерен растратить впустую возможность быть живым снова, независимо от причин этого и любых ограничений. Вот почему он напрочь забывает всю свою осторожность и впечатлительность, когда дело доходит до одного ночного сторожа. Это не имеет ничего общего с наивностью или молодостью; как вообще можно говорить о чём-то подобном, если Акменра больше чем на три тысячи лет старше Ларри? У него может быть тело юноши, но он кто угодно, но не юноша. Однажды, возможно, он сможет убедить в этом Ларри, который намерен относиться к нему, как к кому-то, кому нужна постоянная защита и руководство.

Он — Акменра, владыка Верхнего и Нижнего Египта, носитель царственного имени и правитель обеих земель его предков. Он не нуждался в защите много, много веков.

Но Ларри Дэйли не хочет этого слышать. Ларри Дэйли — отец и понимает мир так, как Акменра в принципе не может. Мир — хрупкий, Ник — хрупкий, и это то, что так легко потерять. Именно поэтому Ларри постоянно проверяет свой телефон в те ночи, когда рядом нет сына: на случай, если он пропустил сообщение от него. И потому же, будучи ночным сторожем, так легко берётся воспитывать и Декстера, и гуннов, и другие экспонаты. Он даже не сомневается в том, что все они нуждаются в его помощи, они являются его семьёй, и Ларри всегда готов принять этот вызов.

Возможно, именно поэтому Акменра не может понять, почему Ларри упорно отказывается, во-первых, от возвращения в его жизнь физического влечения, а во-вторых — от того, чтобы снова и снова слышать слова признания. Но на протяжении многих веков фараону просто нечего было терять. Его культура была завоёвана несколько раз, его религия растворилась в эксцентричных исторических записях, его родители стоически притворялись, что всё так, как должно быть, несмотря на то, что никто из них не мог перейти в загробную жизнь, а затем, когда археологическая экспедиция нашла его саркофаг...

Нет, Акменра не ожидал, что когда-нибудь захочет жить снова. Пусть Ларри пропускает мимо ушей его слова и притворяется, что не понимает. Пусть он протестует против этой опрометчивой связи — если это ещё можно так называть после нескольких месяцев. Акменра думает, что создание скрижали было опрометчивым; и он не собирается уступать неврозам Ларри просто потому, что другой путь может быть безопаснее.

Хотя его сердце давно мертво и неподвижно, Акменра не намерен забирать его обратно.


End file.
